


Reconnaissance

by Merzibelle



Category: NCIS
Genre: Bondage, Community: kink_bingo, Gunplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 01:03:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merzibelle/pseuds/Merzibelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs figures out McGee's hidden kink and uses that to finally claim his agent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reconnaissance

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kink Bingo Round Five's Amnesty using the following kinks: "Bondage (wrist/ankle restraints)" and "Guns/Blades" with hints of "Begging" and "Masters, Doms, Slaves & Subs"; set roughly at the beginning of NCIS's season seven sometime after "Truth or Consequences"

Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs covertly watched as his youngest agent watched him clean and reassemble his Sig at his desk. It wasn’t the first time he’d noticed Timothy McGee watching him with a weapon; however, it was the first time he’d gotten a good look at the young man’s eyes. As he watched, those expressive green eyes slowly darkened with arousal as Gibbs worked on the pistol. By the time he’d snapped the last piece into place and began to wipe the gun down, he’d realized that McGee was carefully controlling his breathing so as to not get caught by his coworkers. After nearly six years on his team, Gibbs thought he’d finally found a way to seduce the boy into his bed. And to think Abby thought McGee too innocent, too normal, for her. Yet here was his most innocent seeming agent hiding one of the most surprising kinks in his mental closet.

For the next several weeks, Gibbs carefully observed his agent. It was time to turn his stalking skills on the young man he’d claimed as his own years ago. He watched when any of the team cleaned their weapons. There was no reaction to Ziva cleaning and sharpening her knives, nor when she worked on her pair of guns at her desk. When DiNozzo worked on his matched pair of SIGs, there was a lot of intent covert observation but none of the hidden lust and overly careful breathing. Gibbs mentally chalked one up for himself. The lust portion of McGee’s hidden kink definitely focused on him.

Now, time to test the theory. He arranged for the team to spend time on the Quantico firing range. He picked Quantico for one reason and one reason only: he could bring his M40A1 sniper rifle along and get in some practice before his required annual sniper recertification. He had the team set up nearby acting as ‘lookouts’ while he aimed and shot at the long range targets. It took all of Gibbs’s willpower to keep from chuckling as he listened to DiNozzo snark at McGee for being all breathless while McGee blamed his reactions on his allergies. He doubted anyone figured out that McGee’s panting seemed to increase as Gibbs slid his hands along the rifle to resight it.

Finally taking pity on McGee, Gibbs rose from the sniper range and ordered the team to the pistol range for their practice. He followed along, casually cradling the rifle in his arms until he could tuck it away again in its carrying case. He watched McGee from the corner of his eye as he put the rifle away. The young man watched, eyes intent, and bit his lower lip hard before visibly shaking his head to refocus when DiNozzo started taunting him about their potential scores. The theory was definitely sound.

Standing behind his team, he had them setup and fire. It was interesting, to say the least, to watch the way they worked. DiNozzo all standard cop training with the small additions he’d personally taught him over the years he’d been with NCIS while Ziva was all quick firing and fast aiming, definitely the results of her Mossad training. And then there was McGee. In another time and place, that calm patience and slow, steady firing would have Gibbs planning to have him trained as a Designated Marksman. Right now, it just reminded him of McGee’s hidden kink. He could see how McGee breathed deeply just before and just after firing and, when he stepped around the team to check their scores, he could see how McGee’s eyes were just a bit unfocused as he watched Gibbs head for the targets. Now Gibbs knew why McGee seemed to like Abby’s personally designed ‘gunpowder’ perfume so much.

With all the information he needed in hand and mind, Gibbs dismissed the team for the weekend. He needed to raid his basement and see if he still had the antique guns he’d inherited from his grandfather. He was almost certain they were packed away in the basement. He definitely had a use for them once he carefully cleaned the flintlock pistols again. Carefully keeping his smirk hidden from his team, he trailed them to where they’d left their cars and reminded them to keep their phones turned on even though they weren’t officially on call that weekend.

Once home, it didn’t take him long to find the well-oiled box containing the antique pistols. He lifted them out and considered each of them for a long silent moment. Finally, he set to work carefully cleaning each one to insure it was completely safe for his plan. Satisfied for the moment, he carried the box back upstairs and set it on his coffee table. He leaned back on his sofa and thought carefully over the plan. He couldn’t allow McGee to get distracted once he had him in the house. With that in mind, he headed for his bedroom and prepped it as well. Convinced he had everything as ready as possible, Gibbs returned to the living room, pulled the curtains mostly closed to block the view from the street, and reached for his cell phone.

He rolled the phone between his palms for a moment. Once this was set in motion, there was no going back. There were only two possible outcomes. He had McGee in his bed or he lost one of the best agents at the Yard. He thought long and hard over everything he’d observed before flipping the phone open. A quick button press and he listened to it ring once before being picked up.

_“Boss? We got a case?”_

“No case.” Gibbs barked the words in his usual gruff tones. “Need you at my house. Thirty minutes.”

_“Yes, Boss_.”

Gibbs flipped the phone closed and forcibly told himself that it was his imagination that McGee sounded slightly breathless as he answered his direct order. He could allow himself to even consider the possibility that McGee was turned on by more than just how Gibbs handled his guns. After all, when it came to sex, Abby was rarely wrong about her partners and she’d complained more than once within his hearing to Kate about how McGee just wasn’t kinky enough or submissive enough to suit her tastes.

Shaking the thought away, Gibbs leaned back again. He waited patiently for the sound of the Porsche. The car purred as it was parked in his driveway. He listened and watched the clock. For five minutes, he sat and wondered if McGee would actually come in his house. Finally, he heard the sound of the car door open and close and footsteps on his porch. There was another long pause, almost a full minute, before McGee opened the door and entered the house. To Gibbs complete surprise, he heard the lock on the door flip as McGee closed it.

Hiding his surprise, Gibbs sat up and watched McGee enter the living room. He stopped just inside the archway separating the foyer from the living room. He stared across the room – first at Gibbs himself and then at the box on the table – before swallowing hard and looking back up at him. “You figured me out.”

“Yep.” Gibbs leaned forward and opened the box on the table. He lifted out one of the pistols and ran his hand over the barrel before setting it in his lap. He smirked as McGee’s eyes darkened again as he watched him with the gun. “Wasn’t hard.”

“What now?” There was the slightest of shakes in McGee’s voice as he spoke. Gibbs stared hard at him and almost grinned as Tim dropped his eyes to the floor for a moment before looking back up at him through his lashes. “Sir?”

Gibbs rose to his feet. He trailed the barrel of the pistol over McGee’s cheek. He did smirk as McGee bit his lower lip hard and closed his eyes at the caress. He let the pistol trail down his throat and over his chest before stopping just about his belt buckle. He then let the gun fall to his side. “Look at me, Tim.”

“Sir?”

“You like calling me that, don’t you?”

“I…” Tim swallowed hard again. He nodded once then seemed to gather himself and briefly smiled. “Yes, sir. Are you…?”

“Am I what?”

“When you brought me on the team,” Tim paused and seemed to gather himself before continuing, “You said I belonged to you. Are you going to claim me now?”

“Want me to?” Gibbs took a step back and looked over his agent. Tim was definitely his – had been for years – and it was time to make that official. “Remember, nothing changes at work. If anyone finds out…”

“I know.” Tim nodded. He stared directly at Gibbs. Gibbs watched the indecision play out in Tim’s eyes before Tim dropped them again. To his again well hidden surprise, Tim dropped to his knees in front of him and clasped his hands behind his back. “If you want me, sir…”

Gibbs reached out and stroked his hand over Tim’s hair. He let his fingers trail through the thick strands before sliding them around to stroke Tim’s cheek and then cup his chin. He used the hold to tilt Tim’s head back. “I told you. You belong to me.” He tugged lightly and smiled as Tim flowed with the movement to smoothly rise to his feet. “Strip.” Gibbs gave the order calmly and firmly. He took delight in the shiver which raced through McGee’s body. He returned to the sofa and sprawled there with the pistol once again in his lap. “I want to see what belongs to me. Place your clothes on the table.”

“Yes, sir.” Tim came further into the room. He toed off his shoes and tucked them beneath the table. He then slowly began to remove his clothes one piece at a time. Each one carefully folded before being stacked on the table between him and Gibbs. When he finished, Tim stood ‘at ease’ on the other side of the table with his hands clasped behind his back and his eyes slightly lowered.

Gibbs slowly rose and circled the table. He stood behind Tim and rested his hand on one shoulder and the pistol on the other. He hummed softly as Tim’s breathing sped up even as the young man didn’t move an inch out of his position. Someone, and the mere thought of that someone pissed Gibbs off, trained Tim well at some point in time. Gibbs stroked his palm over Tim’s back and ass before curling it over his hip and down to cup Tim’s hard cock. A low soft moan and a tremble were the only betrayals of Tim’s reaction to his touch. He slowly stroked Tim’s cock with one hand while sliding the pistol around to stroke the barrel over Tim’s chest and belly. Each soft moan further hardened Gibbs’s already aching cock. “Safeword?”

“Guadalcanal.”

A low chuckle escaped Gibbs. Only his Tim would pick a Marine battle, one of the more famous ones at that, as a safeword. Shaking his head slightly, Gibbs pressed his still clothed body against Tim’s back and pressed his lips beneath his ear. “Limits?”

“Blood, Scat, Watersports…” Tim almost panted the words. Gibbs could feel him straining to remain still as he continued to lightly stroke his cock. “Animal play and permanent marking…”

The way Tim trailed off at the end told Gibbs that last was something to ask about. “Explain about the marking.”

“It’s… it’s different if it’s a long term relationship.” Tim panted his words. “I…” He paused again and then shook his head just slightly. “Talk about it later, sir, when I’m not so hard I hurt?”

“We will address it again, Tim.”

“Understood, sir.”

Gibbs chuckled and pressed his lips to Tim’s pulse. He nipped lightly at his skin, not hard enough to leave a mark, but definitely hard enough to be felt. He then stepped back and completed his circle of his boy. He stood in front of Tim, looking him over, and pressed the pistol right over his heart. “I’m going to tie you to my bed and fuck you so hard you’ll still be feeling it Monday.”

“Oh, fuck yes.”

The moaned answer which escaped Tim caused them both to chuckle lightly before Gibbs pressed a bit harder with the pistol. “Turn around and enter the dining room.” Gibbs followed Tim close enough to keep the barrel of the pistol pressed against the small of Tim’s back. He’d seen the way the Tim’s cock had twitched as he’d put the gun against his chest. The boy definitely got a thrill out of the gun. “Door on the right. Go through it. Get in the middle of the bed. On your back. Hands above you head.”

“Yes, sir.”

Gibbs stopped in the doorway and watched Tim cross the room. He took the time to survey the back of his future lover. All that pale skin on display for him. Long legs topped with a very nice, tight ass. Gibbs arched an eyebrow as he realized there wasn’t actually a tattoo on Tim’s ass. He crossed his arms over his chest, the pistol pointed at the ceiling, and frowned at Tim as he settled in the center of the bed with his arms stretched out above him. “You told Tony you had a tat on your ass. With ‘Mom’, I believe.”

“I did for a while.” Tim swallowed and licked his lips. He curled and uncurled his fingers before seeming to relax beneath Gibbs stare. “When Abby and I broke up, and my mother found out, I had it removed.”

“She didn’t like it?”

“Didn’t like that I only got it to impress a girl.” Tim looked away and blushed hotly. “Said if it was because I really wanted one, it’d be different but not just to impress a girl.”

Gibbs hummed softly. The logic of that made perfect sense. He crossed the room and laid the pistol on the bedside table. He grabbed the leather cuffs and straddled Tim. He smirked again as Tim sucked in a sharp breath but didn’t otherwise react. He smoothly cuffed each wrist then attached a short chain to one which he threaded through the headboard of the bed before attaching it to the other. He stroked his hands down Tim’s arms and over his upper chest before climbing off him and the bed. He nodded once then began to strip off his clothes. “So, if I asked you…”

“It would depend on why and for what.” Tim swallowed again. His eyes were intent. Gibbs felt the weight and heat of that gaze increase the more clothing he removed. “Part of the stuff we’d need to talk about depending on how…”

“Oh, you’re mine, Tim.” Gibbs smoothly interrupted him. He rested one knee on the bed and grasped one ankle. He used that hold to spread Tim’s legs before crawling up the bed between them. “Now that I have you, I’m not letting you go.”

“And just what are you going to do to me?”

“Anything I want.” Gibbs leaned forward and rested his weight on his elbows. He took a kiss from Tim. He didn’t allow a protest and wasn’t the least bit gentle about it. Just took his mouth and dominated it completely. He hunted for every bit of Tim’s own taste, delighting in the hints of coffee and chocolate he found along the way. He also savored the way Tim moaned into his mouth and arched into his body. Oh, yeah, Tim was definitely his now. He broke the kiss and considered Tim for a moment. “Absolutely anything I want.”

“God, yes.” Tim moaned and arched his neck. “Please, sir.”

Gibbs knelt up again and reached over for the supplies he left on the bedside table. He quickly rolled on the condom, slicked it, and coated his fingers with lube. He tossed the lube back onto the table and picked up the pistol with his clean hand. He stroked his lubed fingers lightly over McGee’s cock and down to tease at his entrance while stroking the pistol’s barrel over his cheek. He didn’t know which action caused Tim’s eyes to widen as he looked up at him but he loved it anyway.

He randomly stroked over Tim’s body with the gun. He soon found that it was the slide of the barrel over his chest and neck which got the most intense reaction followed by having the opening of the pistol’s barrel pressed against his nipples. While teasing him with the pistol, Gibbs carefully prepared Tim’s body for his taking. He wasn’t going to hurt him – not yet at least though he was certain there’d be rough, hard sex in their future one day – but he wasn’t going to take too long either. He’d waited for too many years to have Tim right where he had him. Finally, he laid the pistol on Tim’s belly. His boy was a panting, writhing and sweating mess. “Don’t let it fall, Tim.”

Tim couldn’t manage to do more than moan and nod. Gibbs could see the strain in his body as he held himself still. Gibbs lined up and eased his way into Tim’s body in slowly steady thrusts of his hips. Once he was buried completely in him, he retrieved the pistol and ran it up the center of Tim’s body from just above his cock to his cheek. “You’re all mine now.”

“Yes.” Tim’s eyes closed. He arched up, wrapping his legs around Gibbs’s hips, and whined softly. “Yours. Please, sir… Please…”

Gibbs set the pistol aside and rested his hands on either side of Tim’s head. He braced his weight and began to thrust – hard and deep – into Tim. He took a fierce delight in every cry he was soon forcing out of Tim. He changed the angle of his thrusts and shifted his weight to one hand so he could also stroke Tim’s cock. The new position and stimulation soon had Tim keening beneath him.

“Oh, please, please…” Tim’s eyes opened and stared up at him. His pupils so wide his eyes appeared black rather than green were completely glazed and dazed. Gibbs knew Tim was deep in his mind and briefly smirked as he realized he’d put his boy deep into subspace with his earlier teasing. “Please, sir, please… I need… please…”

“Yes, Tim.” Gibbs watched Tim intently as he writhed and begged for release. Finally, his own climax far too close to hold off any longer, Gibbs knelt up and grasped Tim’s hips in his hands. He took him hard and spoke the words he knew Tim needed to hear. “Come for me, Tim. Come now!”

Tim’s back arched so tightly Gibbs was certain it had to hurt. Tim’s wrists and shoulders were the only parts of him resting on the bed. He threw his head back with a scream as his muscles tensed and locked. Gibbs watched as Tim came in hard spasms before collapsing to the bed beneath him. Gibbs rode out his climax while stroking him through it only allowing his own once Tim was all but passed out beneath him. Gibbs let himself collapse over Tim, catching his weight on his elbows, and watched his lover until Tim blinked dazed eyes at him.

Laughing softly, Gibbs climbed off the bed long enough to dispose of the condom and grab a damp washcloth from the en-suite bath. He returned and gently cleaned up Tim before releasing the chain holding the cuffs together. He gathered Tim up against his chest and pulled the comforter up over them to keep his boy warm. He then reached for the cuffs only to hear a protesting murmur from Tim.

“Tim.”

“Leave’em.” Tim looked up at him and blinked dazed eyes at him. His head dropped to rest on Gibbs shoulder again. “Please. For a bit.”

“All right.” Gibbs eased a finger beneath the cuffs to be certain they weren’t too tight to be worn for a while and then settled comfortably on the bed with Tim cuddled into his side. “Sleep Tim. I’ve got you.”

“I know, sir.” Tim’s lips brushed against his heart as Tim seemed to ease into sleep. “Thank you.”

Gibbs waited a bit until he felt Tim’s even breathing against his chest. He stroked his hand down Tim’s back and back up again. He bent his head enough to brush a kiss against Tim’s hair. “No, Tim, thank you.”


End file.
